


Hurts

by DeredereWrites



Category: No Evil (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Im certainly not complaining but im kinda surprised, Implied Gender Dysphoria, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Charles, They/them pronouns for charles, implied depression, when did this series get proper character tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: Everything hurts.(Crying helps.)
Relationships: Charles | Black Bart & Angel | Ozma Angeline
Kudos: 1





	Hurts

Charles is in bed. It seems like everything hurts, but logically they know it's really just their shoulder and hand and their arm and leg muscles and-

Maybe it really is everything, coz there's a heavy feeling in their chest that feels like it's weighing them down and telling them that they should stay in bed forever. 

It hurts.

They pull the covers over their head and bury their face in their pillow.

It's later in the day, and although it is becoming summer and the days are longer, the sun still hasn't quite got the memo yet and it's dark. It’s always dark in Mictlan anyway, but it seems darker today. Tonight? Whatever. It’s dark and Charles feels bad. That's the point of this. 

They finally got a day off of rebuilding that temple they broke and they decided to spend it out in Hollow, exploring and maybe buying some candy from the sweets shop, except they kinda forgot they attacked a bunch of people and Hollow wasn't pleased to have them there, so they went back home (with the local officials chasing them down). And then they tried exploring Mictlan but there wasn't anything they hadn't seen already and they got frustrated and fell off a rock into a pond.

So here Charles is. In bed. Waiting for their clothes (that they'd begun to feel more and more awkward in as the days passed) to dry after they washed them and got told off by Amaroq for straining their injuries too hard and everything hurts and sucks and Charles really just wants to fall asleep.

They hear the door opening and closing gently, so as not to disturb them. 

“Charles?” Angel whispers. “Are you awake?”

In response, Charles pulls the blanket tighter around themself. It’s warm. A little too warm, but that's fine. They're fine.

They hear footsteps and then feel the bed dip next to them. Angel places a hand on their shoulder and all of a sudden their throat hurts too and they feel tears pooling at their eyes. They can't help it as their shoulders start to shake as they cry.

“Oh,” Angel says. Real helpful, Charles thinks, but they're not mad, just.. Frustrated.

She lays down next to them and hugs them through the blanket and then Charles takes back the previous thought, this is helpful. 

Angel doesn't say anything, just rubs little circles into their back and let them cling onto her. The blanket is too hot now and Charles has to pull it off their head. They’re kind of embarrassed to be crying this hard into Angel’s chest (are they getting her bandages wet? That's a bad thing, they think) but the comfort of her presence outweighs any embarrassment.

The two of them sit there for what seems like forever, well after Charles stops crying.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Angel asks.

Charles shakes their head. They don't trust themself to speak without crying again, so they don't. 

“Okay,” she says. “Is there something you do want?”

Water. Dinner. Sleep. But they can't make their voice work so they don't answer. 

They do find that it hurts less, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Today was Not a good day for me and life just kinda sucks right now and I can't do anything about it except write. So I did. Maybe I'll fix the summary to be something better later.


End file.
